


Realizing

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cute nickname, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Softie, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Healing, Hurt Scott, M/M, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Failwolf, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, hurting sheriff, jackson is the only smart one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 23:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: The pack realize that stiles is gone and stiles finds comfort after a bad day.





	Realizing

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting cause the other one disappeared -_-

Graduation. 

An ending and a beginning in one momentous occasion of smiles and feelings of final freedom and new starts, clean slates and opportunities. Leaving and staying and moving and shifting, working and planning and packing and waving. Saying goodbye and see you later, starting your own life away from home or continuing a life with more independence. 

Isaac walked first, his smile goofy and proud as he accepted his diploma with a wide grin thrown to the boy cheering the loudest for him. 

Lydia walked second, taking her diploma after a riveting speech about working hard for themselves to pursue your own interests and start your life away from home. She took her diploma, hugged each faculty member in stage, then walked off with her head held high and an award winning smile on her pink painted lips. 

Scott walked next, his suit crisp and clean beneath his gown. He shook the hands of the staff and bowed dramatically to the crowd of students, his lips curled in an easy smile. 

Malia walked after Scott, taking her diploma with a proud smile, receiving a standing ovation from the members of her pack, loud screams and proud claps to convert their happiness of her passing high school. 

Jackson accepted his diploma with his usual smug grin, bowing and winking to the crowd. The pack cheered for him, rolling their eyes with fond smiles. 

Kira walked last, her smile sweet and appreciative as she shook everyone's hand then walked off the stage, planting a sweet kiss to Malia's lips. 

They looked between each other, Scott's arm hanging around Isaacs shoulders, Malia and Kira's hands linked together, Jackson and Lydia's arms wrapped around each other as they listened to the other students names being called, smiling and cheering for each student that walked the stage. 

"Oh, this ones out of order" principle turner chuckled, holding up one of the black folders to read beneath his glasses. "Mieczyslaw Stilinski" he called, smiling at the array of students. Scott tensed, his shoulders seizing as the pack looked around. 

"Where's Stiles?" Lydia asked, her brows furrowed as she glanced around the crowd, not a single head popping up. Scott gulped, looking at the other pack members as principle turner continued. 

"He's- he's gone" Scott said. 

"Where'd he go?" Kira asked, her face turned down in an adorable type of confusion. 

"He um- he left with Derek a few weeks ago" Scott explained briefly, pulling Isaac closer in an attempt at self comfort. 

"What? Why didn't he tell us?" Lydia asked, her head tilted. 

"Why do we care?" Jackson asked. 

"Jackson!" Scott narrowed his eyes. 

"What?" The boy shrugged, tone clipped. "We ignored the kid all senior year and then you want to wonder why he didn't tell us he was running away? I'm surprised he lasted this long, neither of you tried talking to him, you didn't care when he was here, so why do you care now? I don't" he stated bluntly. 

"He was our friend, jacks" Isaac scolded. 

"Was he? I mean, he was Scott's friend and Scott barely spoke two sentences to him during senior year. Malia dumped him then didn't talk to him again. Kira liked him but Kira likes everyone. Isaac stole his only friend. And Lydia let him pine after her for years, then kissed him, then ignored him again. Such great friends we were, Isaac" Jackson shook his head as he leaned back in his chair. Everyone looked down at their laps, their chests tighter than they were a few moments ago. 

"He's right. This is our fault, we pushed him away" Scott said, avoiding everyone's eyes. 

"You can't blame yourself Scott, it's not like he tried being with us either" Lydia placed her hand on the alphas shoulder, trying to believe her own words as much as she was tying to convince Scott that were true. 

"But he did!" Scott yelled, eyes of close students landing upon him as he stood up, shaking his head. "He did" he muttered as he walked away, his head spinning slightly. He wonders if this is what Stiles felt like. Chest heavy and heart sinking down into the cracks of the earth, slowly melting away and being left behind with each step taken, walking further and further away from pieces of himself that he'll never get back. 

He knows why he pushed Stiles away. Seeing him was seeing him and then seeing her and it all hurt too much to see her. Laying in his arms, blood on her lips, those words on her tongue, that voice filling his ears one last time before it all stopped. He couldn't stop hurting when he looked at Stiles even though he knew it wasn't his friends fault. Each excuse got colder and less descriptive until he almost forgot that he hurting him. It just somehow got easier to shrug him off, it got easier to hide the scent of depression and anxiety beneath Isaacs cologne, it got easier than Scott can stomach. 

He bent over, clutching his stomach as he threw up, his eyes squeezing shut and his throat closing with the pained gags. He coughed and spluttered, the taste acidic and ghastly in his mouth as he stood back up, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. He spit against the ground, coughing and spitting again before walking a few feet ahead of him so he could lean against a tree. Lydia's speech about moving forward and starting fresh didn't seem to appealing when all he wanted to do was going back in time and fix everything. Derek's words reverberated in the back of his mind every day, he woke up and thought about the mans icy stare and the stench of Stiles' sadness that he brushed off like a crumb from his jeans. 

"You okay?" A soft, broken voice asked from beside him. Scott looked up and startled when his eyes met the Sheriffs. His skin was more wrinkled and pale than Scott had ever seen it, his eyes sunken and purple, slightly bloodshot and red. 

"Not really" Scott shook his head. The sheriff looked to his left, scanning over the crowd of students were cheering and throwing their caps in the air, screaming and clapping in celebration for a job well done. 

"You know... I only realized two days ago?" The sheriff looked up, his eyes a darker, more raw color of red. "There were these guys that were paid to pick up his jeep, they said they were sending it to Pennsylvania, but they wouldn't give me the address" the sheriff looked down and kicked at the dirt, his hands buried deep in the pocket of a red and black flannel. His shoulders were slumped but tense, hair tousled like he'd been running his fingers through it and pulled. Scott looked away with tears in his eyes, his throat still closed and his heart clenching tight. 

"I ran up to his room and tore it apart. Throwing open drawers and picking everything apart because it was empty. Everything was empty. My son was gone, across the fucking country and I didn't know" the sheriff inhaled shakily, scrubbing a hand over his face. "I left him alone, I- I ignored him for an entire fucking year of his life and I didn't know that he had left! I am horrible father" 

"We were all horrible to him. We let him down and we took him granted" Scott muttered, looking down at the ground.

"He won't answer any of my phone calls, if Derek didn't send me a fucking pity text saying they were fine, I'd think he was dead. He said that they left two and a half weeks ago. Stiles has already stated college classes" the sheriff shook his head, tears leaking from his eyes. 

"I'm sorry sheriff" Scott whispered painfully slow, his tone mournful and distant. The sheriff nodded blankly, his eyes casting down to the dirt. Scott could still taste the bitterness in his throat as he looked back over to the graduating students, knowing that Stiles should have been here with them. They should have tried harder and been better, they should have listened and payed attention and put him first. 

 

-

Stiles slowly breathed in as he weaved through all of his thoughts, slowly filing them away in neat folders in the space of his mind, tucking them away safely and subsiding them with every deep breath and slow exhale. He pressed his key into the lock of the loft and slid the doors open, arming the security system when he closed them again. 

He took another deep breath as he tossed his keys onto the counter then exhaled slowly as he toed his shoes off.

Another inhale as he slipped his jacket off and draped it over the kitchen chair with the exhale. 

He inhaled as he cracked his neck and exhaled as he traveled from the doorway to the open living room. He stopped at the couch, where Derek was sleeping, his chest rising and falling with calm, even breaths that slipped past his parted lips with gentle heaves. Stiles laid his knee on the couch between Derek's thighs and draped his body on top of the mans, feeling him shift and twist as he woke up, his head nudging against Stiles' and his chest vibrating with a soft rumble. 

"Hmm, How was class?" He asked in a low, husky voice as he pressed his hands against Stiles' back, softly massaging the tense muscles with his fingers. 

"It was okay. I had lunch with Erica and Boyd today but I just missed you" stiles spoke as he was nudging his way deeper and deeper into Derek's neck, inhaling the mans scent and tethering himself to it. 

"What's the matter, chipmunk? You having a day?" Derek whispered. 

"I was fine this morning, I woke up feeling good and then somewhere between my first class and my second class my mood just dropped. Like, all of a sudden there was this weight on my chest and I couldn't breathe anymore, I just felt heavy and untethered, like I was floating and not really feeling anything but also feeling everything at the same time" Stiles explained, his fingers fisting into Derek's tee shirt harder and harder with each word. Derek breathed calmly in through his nose and out through his mouth, intentionally making his chest rise and fall as much as he could so stiles could feel it against his own. His pressed his fingertips into the younger mans skin, slipping under his shirt so they worked against the pale expanse of flesh, gently digging into the muscles to work through the knots. 

"You're going to have days like that Sti, and when you do you come to me and I'll do whatever you need me to do. I'll fill the silence if things get too quite or I'll hold you if things get too loud. I'm glad you came to me, you need to come to me. Have you thought about what I offered yesterday?" Derek's voice was a calming wave of soft syllables and comforting tones, dripping into Stiles' mind like honey and sugar water, smoothing over the blurred lines and washing away all the muddled wires. 

"I don't want to see a therapists so they can sit there and listen to me rant then offer less than helpful comments and ask elusive questions. I've been to a therapist before, all she did was ask questions and never offered any solutions" Stiles whined. 

"There's a woman I talked to after the fire, Laura knew her son from high school. She knows about the supernatural and she actually helped me after the fire and even after Laura died, she takes phone calls if you don't want to physically face her but I think you should consider it" Derek said. 

"I'll think about it" stiles whispered, his eyes fluttering shut as he relaxed against Derek's body. Before the boy got too comfortable though, Derek was rolling out from beneath him and depositing him on the couch. 

"I'll be right back" he dropped a kiss to his forehead before running off into their bedroom, leaving stiles on the couch with furrowed eyebrows and a deep pout.

"You know, when your boyfriend is in the middle of a depressed episode you shouldn't just leave him all by his lonesome. But I'll just sit here... all alone... waiting... just me and the couch" stiles sighed, talking to the air as he knew Derek could hear him. He imagined the man rolling his eyes with a fond smile like he does every time Stiles is being melodramatic. "Ya know, we should totally get a puppy. Can I get a puppy, Der? I'd take such good care of him, pretty please? I'd even let you name him... actually no I wouldn't, scratch that" 

"You are not getting a puppy" Derek said ten minutes later when he walked back into the living room. 

"But Der!" Stiles whined, drawing out the mans name. Derek chuckled, shaking his head as he slipped his arms beneath Stiles' back and knees and hoisted him up against his chest. Stiles, who would usually complain about having two working legs, simply pressed his head into the side of Derek's neck and closed his eyes. "Can I please get a puppy? Pretty please with me on top?" Stiles asked in that soft, nearly whiny but completely adorable voice that he used when Derek told him he couldn't have ice cream for breakfast, then caved seconds later. 

"I'll think about it" he grumbled whilst entering the bathroom. Stiles opened his eyes again when he was being set down, the dim lights in the bathroom making it a bit hard to see. He blinked as he turned around and deflated at the lavender candles he loves so much and the sudsy, rose smelling bubbles that he obsessed over, piled about an inch high over clear water. Stiles turned to Derek with a little pout, his body just a little more deflated than it was a few seconds ago. Derek simply smiled and gripped the seam of Stiles' shirt, pulling it up off of his body and tossing it beside their feet. He worked the boy's jeans down with his eyes trained on his face, helping him step out of them then tossing them on his shirt. He worked his boxers down the same way, all of his clothes laying in a heap on the floor as he gently gripped the boy's hand and guided him into the tub.

The water was somewhere between warm and hot, the perfect temperature to not burn his skin but also instantly relax his muscles when he sunk completely in. 

"You're the best boyfriend in the history of all boyfriends" stiles mumbled when he was completely stretched out in the tub. Derek chuckled as he dipped his hand into the water then ran it through Stiles' hair, the light brown strands easily manipulated back. 

"You sit here and relax while I go start dinner" Derek whispered, his hand slowly leaving Stiles' hair. He stopped short when the boy whined and sat up again in the tub. 

"We can order in tonight, join me" he said, eyes halfway open and mouth set ajar with a tiny pout. That's all it took for Derek to strip down to nothing and step into the tub behind Stiles, wrapping his arms around the younger mans torso, his fingers brushing against his stomach. Stiles laid back against the mans chest, his head on his shoulder so their cheeks were beside each other's. They sat quietly for a long ten minutes, just soaking in the warm water and basking in the sound of each other's breathing and contentment. Stiles had perched his hands on Derek's thighs, just grounding himself to the mans skin and tethering his mind to the feeling of the mans body pressing against his own. Derek had been running his hands all along Stiles upper body, his palms smoothing over his chest and abdomen and collarbones, just a soothing motion of skin on skin. 

"Has my dad reached out again?" Stiles asked after the silence got a little too loud. Derek sighed, nudging his nose against Stiles' cheek in a form of comfort. 

"He did. He called me a couple times yesterday and sent a few messages" Derek nodded. It had been six months since they left Beacon Hills and everyone else in it. Stiles' dad had called for the first time after three weeks of them being gone, when they were almost completely settled into their new loft and Stiles had already begun his college classes. It caused the first really bad panic attack since arriving in Pennsylvania, they had spent an hour sitting on the kitchen floor while Derek soothed Stiles back down to earth. Stiles had been very adamant about not answering any calls from anyone back in Beacon Hills, he wanted nothing to do with them for the time being, but he allowed Derek to at least let them know they were alive. 

"Did you answer?" Stiles asked, tone void of any sign of anything. 

"I just said we were fine and when you were ready to talk to them that you would" Derek informed as he ran his hand along the complete expanse of Stiles' torso. Stiles nodded, sighing as he relaxed back against Derek.

"I just can't bring myself to talk to him yet" stiles whispered. 

"It's okay. You'll do it on your own time, when you're ready. You don't owe anyone anything, you do it when you are ready, whenever that may be" Derek said firmly, in that voice that always dared Stiles' insecurity and anxiety to fight his words. Stiles nodded slowly, glancing back at Derek with his lips puckered. Derek rolled his eyes but he kissed Stiles' lips with a tiny smile on his face. 

"Can we order Chinese tonight? I wanna eat chow mein and cuddle while watching Friends" he said with a content little smile. 

"I can make that happen. You wanna get all the blankets in the house you can find while i call?" Derek asked, already sitting up so he could step out of the tub. 

"Yeah. Get me-"

"Egg rolls? I know" Derek smiled, helping Stiles get out of the tub without slipping. 

"You're the best" stiles smiled as Derek wrapped a towel around his waist. 

"I know. You're pretty great too, chipmunk" Derek said as he wrapped another towel around Stiles' waist, kissing the boy's lips softly before leading him out of the bathroom. 

"I love you" stiles whispered as he grabbed at Derek's waist, pressing their chests together to stop him from walking. Derek smiled down at Stiles like he was the purest form of beauty in the entire world, something unattainable but right there, standing before him with a soft smile and a slightly heavy heart. He pressed a soft kiss to the boy's forehead, whispering a silent promise of safety and happiness that no words could ever convey, something sweet and deserving. 

"I love you too, chipmunk"


End file.
